Laugh Maker, Don't Joke With Kidd!
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Based off of the song 'Laugh Maker' by Bump of Chicken. What happens when Killer just can't stand to see his best friend live in pain any longer? KillerXKidd. Now has 'M' lemon scene
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

He had been there from the beginning. At first, he saw what everyone else did: the same boldness, the devil's eyes, the punk rocker thug who needed an attitude adjustment. Yet, after a while of being loyal and showing his capability to be trusted he was let inside Eustass Kidd's own private Hell.

It was after he gained entrance did he begin to notice things that escaped him earlier: the flash of sadness in wine-red eyes when someone complained about their family, the way he would bite the inside of his lip until it bled when he was upset – only Killer knew how much pain he was in.

After watching him run home today without so much as a 'goodbye', Killer decided that it had to be done. Today.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kidd stepped over the threshold of his small apartment, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. Today had been a breaking point – being the last day of school due to Thanksgiving break, everyone was talking about their plans with their families. How much they wanted to just stay home alone. It made Kidd sick, and it also brought back painful memories. He couldn't shoo them away, nor could he repress his tears.

The redhead quickly closed and locked the door. He gently pressed his back against the hunk of wood, and slid down to the floor. He couldn't hold it in any longer – he cried. Yet, he refused to make any noises beyond a small sob or hiccup. He cried long and hard, with fat, warm tears spilling down his pale cheeks to only slide and plop onto the hardwood flooring.

Kidd didn't know how long he cried for, but he was aware of the small ocean that formed around him. It soaked through his jeans, and the water level kept rising. He tried to stop, but his efforts were wasted – the tears kept coming.

He hated himself for this. He felt so weak and useless. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it, either. A sob wracked his large frame, which made him pull his knees closer to his chest. He bit into his bottom lip with sharp canines, drawing blood. He beat his fists against the floor. Anything to make the sadness stop. But, the sadness still remained, and the tears kept flowing, making the ocean grow larger and larger. It was now up to his ankles, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Slowly, he sank deeper and deeper, wondering how it had gotten so bad.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know what a lot of you are going to say. 'The almighty Eustass Kidd does _NOT _cry like some feeble woman!' I know, I know. Trust me, he wasn't happy that I made him cry, either. But, I locked him outside in the snow (don't worry, he has his coat), so I could continue to write this. Besides, it makes for a good story! Please, review so I know what you guys think!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Outside of the South Blue apartments, Killer stood in the nippy autumn breeze. Behind blonde locks, his eyes roamed the windows, attempting to find Kidd's apartment. He knew that he had found it when he spotted the empty flower box just below one of the windows. The lights were off. Usually, Kidd had at least one light on if he was home. His brow furrowed in confusion – hadn't Kidd run home? If he wasn't there, then where was the lug?

Killer silently entered the building, alerting no one to his presence. He slid into the door of the stairwell, closing in with a small _click – _the elevator would have taken too long for his tastes. Instead, he quickly scurried up the spinning stairwell, hoping that his boots weren't making too much noise on the concrete stairs.

At last, when he reached the fourth floor, he shouldered the door open to reveal a floor that had the common theme of blue. Light blue painted walls, navy blue rug, navy blue ceiling. Some of the doors were even painted blue – if it wasn't blue, then white. It reminded him of the Marines, but the blonde shook off that thought.

He scanned the apartment numbers displayed in golden lettering on each door. He needed to find 42b, and quickly. Luckily, the carpet was plush, so his footsteps were muffled. He jogged around the entire floor twice, coming to a few dead ends which forced him to turn around. When he finally did spot Kidd's apartment, he had almost passed it again.

Quickly, he raised his fist to knock on the white wood, but stopped just as his shadow hovered over it. He heard something.

Pressing a tanned ear to the door, Killer felt his heart stop for a beat or two. Was Kidd…crying? When the blonde's heart started again, it was filled with a dull ache of pain. Kidd was crying – he heard the small, hiccuping sob forcefully tear itself from the redhead's throat. His Kidd was in pain. Without a second thought, or even a plan for that matter (as Kidd would probably shun him away if he knew who it was), he knocked loudly on the door. Silence met his ears. Killer held his breath instinctively.

Deep rouge eyes widened. Who in the hell was at his door? Who the fuck actually knew where he lived? Quickly, Kidd wiped his eyes, and tried to level his voice. "W-who is it? What do you want?"

The blonde heard the broken undertone that was normally hidden in the redhead's deep bass of a voice. He had only actually heard that broken voice once – over the phone when Kidd had called him late one night to ask about something unimportant. In reality, he just wanted to talk to someone he trusted, and the only one who fit into that category was Killer.

He registered that a question had been asked, and one that needed answering. His mind raced. If Kidd knew it was him, he might not open the door. Then this entire trip would be for naught. Before his mind could come up with a good excuse, his mouth and subconscious teamed up.

"It's not much of a name, but I've been called the Laugh Maker," Killer said, his voice deeper than it normally would be. The blonde bit his tongue – why in the hell had he chosen an old bedtime story that his grandmother used to tell him as a cover? Was that the only thing he could actually think of? "I'm here to bring you a smile. Will you let me inside?"

To say that Kidd was irritated would be an understatement. Who in the _fuck _had balls enough to play that old story on him? Was he really so low? Sharp teeth gritted themselves together. It seemed that he had no choice but to play along if he wanted the strange man to go away.

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" Kidd growled. Angry tears sprung into his eyes as he spoke. "Go away. I don't need you. I just want to disappear."

Killer felt a sadness in his heart. Kidd had meant what he had just said. He really wanted to disappear from the earth. The blonde bit his lip, and rested his forehead against the white-painted door. A small tear spilled down his tanned cheek.

"I never actually thought I'd hear you say that. It makes me really sad." Just the mere thought of life, Eustass Kidd free, made more tears fall. The blonde pressed his side to the door and slid down, defeated, to the floor.

"What do I care?" Kidd growled. They both sat there for a while in silence, the only sounds being their hiccups, sobs, and sniffles mixing with one another's. Killer wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and let out a small hiccup.

Kidd held his breath and heard the hiccup. So that asshole was still there? Well, fine. Fine! He'd keep playing this damned game of his – the man would leave close to the end. There was no way he would try to break into his window just to get him to smile. In fact, if he did that, Kidd would just be even more pissed off at the fact he would have to replace a window.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Kidd sighed. He knew what was going to come next: _I can't go home until I make you smile._ What a crock of shit. It made it sound like it was his job to be there. It made it sound as if the Laugh Maker didn't really care, in the redhead's opinion.

"I refuse to leave you alone anymore," Killer said, his voice wavering slightly at the end.

Kidd's mind slowed for a moment. As the information sank in, he scooted away from the door. He turned to face the white barrier between him and this strange man in slight amazement. The other's words echoed in his mind. Something slightly stirred inside of his chest.

"W-well," the redhead said, licking his lips. "I guess if you wanna come in that badly…"

Killer felt himself relax. Kidd was going to open the door to let the blonde creep inside. He was going to heal all of Kidd's scars, and make him feel loved. He just needed the chance of access.

Kidd stood on shaky legs and unlocked the door. He locked his legs so he wouldn't fall, placed his hand on the knob, and turned. He tried to pull the door open. It didn't move. He tried again, again, and again – the door wouldn't budge. _'You have got to be kidding me!' _He internally growled. "It's stuck."

The blonde felt his heart sink a little. Stuck? What did he mean by stuck? Scrambling to his feet, Killer tried to push the door open – nothing.

"Then, we'll just have to get in un-stuck," he growled. The blonde backed up a few paces to lean against the opposite wall, then launched.

"How in the hell-" Kidd was cut off when he saw the door shudder. Was the idiot throwing himself against the door? The redhead stood there, staring in complete shock as the door shuddered again and again and again. Why was this man doing this?

Again and again, Killer rammed his shoulder into the door. He tried kicking it, but that worked less that ramming into the slab of wood. The blonde was trying to think of a better way to get to Kidd, but nothing was coming to mind.

After many, many failed attempts, Kidd thought that the man would have stopped and left by now. Something on him had to hurt, judging by the abuse his door was getting. Wine-red eyes watched as the door shuddered again, more violently than before. This time, Kidd found his voice.

"It's not working! Just give up, and go home!"

"I won't!" Killer called, slamming himself into the door again. "I'm not going to give up on you!" The blonde backed up again, then charged.

Everything happened in slow motion. Kidd heard what the man had said with a strange clarity. His heart skipped a beat as a warmth spread through him life a wildfire, reaching from the top of his head, to the tips of his fingers, and down to his toes. He heard a tiny voice from somewhere whisper _save me_. At that moment, he saw the door burst wide open.

Killer sailed through the air, his bangs leaving his face so shockingly crystalline, multi-coloured eyes - one neon orange, and the other a pure aqua- full of surprise, could be seen. He crashed into Kidd, sending them both crashing to the floor. The redhead barely registered the lack of splash.

When time decided to move along at its normal pace, Kidd spoke first. "K-Killer?" He stared down at the messy tangles of blonde hair that was on his chest. "What are you doing here?" More tears – this time, ones of confusion – sprang to his eyes.

Killer said nothing, but he lifted himself to sit on Kidd, effectively straddling the redhead. He reached down and wiped a stray tear from a pale cheek. Bringing the tear to his mouth, a pink tongue darted out to swallow it.

"W-why?" Kidd asked softly.

"Because," the blonde half whispered, brushing tanned fingers gently against the tear-stained cheeks before him. "When I see what you hide, it breaks my heart." The blonde hung his head, letting his bangs hide his face from rouge eyes. His hands moved to rest on the pale chest below him.

Kidd grabbed the hands and gave them both a gentle squeeze. He asked again, "Why?"

Killer squeezed back, trembling softly. It was now or never. He couldn't ever take this back, but he couldn't _not_ say it, either. "Because, I love you," the blonde whispered his voice barely audible.

Kidd's mind went completely and utterly blank. He didn't even know if he kept breathing or not. His body moved on its own accord – a pale hand raised, and pushed back blonde bands to see Killer. To really _see _him.

Different emotions fought for purchase in the crystalline eyes – fear, hope, and something that he never thought would be seen in eyes that were staring at him. _Love._

"Kil-"

"I know you don't feel the same. That's alright. I didn't exactly expect you to. I just…don't want you to be sad and alone anymore." While Killer's face showed a smile, fear won the battle in his eyes.

"K-"

"Just…promise me. Promise me you'll let someone share your pain. Let someone in, so you won't have to be alone anymore." With that said, Killer stood, lifting himself off of the redhead. He took a slight step back before Kidd jumped into action.

In one swift motion, the redhead sat up, pulled Killer into his lap, and gently touched their lips together. It wasn't exactly a kiss, because Kidd missed his friend-s lips almost completely, instead kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth instead.

When Kidd pulled away, his face was dusted with a healthy cotton-candy blush.

"I already have," the pale teen whispered, tucking a straw hair behind the blonde's ear in an affectionate manner. He offered a small smile, one which Killer returned ten-fold, lighting up his eyes in a way that Kidd had never seen before.

Slowly, as to not scare him off, the blonde leaned in and sealed his lips against his friend's. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it left Kidd wanting far more.

When Killer pulled away, the larger teen entwined blonde locks in calloused fingertips, and tugged him back. The kiss was more demanding than its predecessor, but Killer found that he had no need to complain. Kidd's tongue lapped at the seam of the blonde's lips, which opened eagerly.

Tongues fought for dominance, the slippery muscles sliding against each other. When it was apparent that the blonde list, Kidd began to explore every nook and cranny of that warm cavern offered to him.

Killer returned the favour, thoroughly enjoying the taste that could only be described as Eustass Kidd. The redhead let his friend do as he pleased, completely content with the situation.

Tongues returned to each other, swirling and entwining in a strange sort of dance. When the larger teen pulled the other's tongue into his mouth to suck of it as if it were a hard candy, Killer let out a moan, which Kidd swallowed eagerly.

Soon, they parted for air. They rested their foreheads against each other's, pants intermixing. Kidd let a dopey grin settle on his lips as he saw the tell-tale pink of embarrassment or extrusion dash across Killer's face. Gently, his licked the blonde's lips, causing the smaller to jump.

"I love you," Kidd whispered, leaning in close to a tanned ear. Strong, pale arms encircled the blonde's slim waist as Kidd stood. The older of the two let out a small squeak and wrapped his legs around his friend, so that he wouldn't fall.

The redhead kicked the apartment's door shut, before attacking the sun-kissed neck before him. He licked his way back up to Killer's ear, gently nibbling on the shell. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

The blonde couldn't help the grin that spread over his features. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Ta-da! Thank you for reading! I hope all of you loverlies like it! The song that this story was based off of, _'Laugh Maker' _by Bump of Chicken, is a brilliant song. I highly suggest you all check it out! I hope you stay with me for more of my crazy antics, because it makes me so happy! And, pretty pretty please review? If you do, I'll let Kidd inside so he doesn't freeze in the PA winter night! -^_^-**


	4. Chapter Three

**Because a few people, namely anons, have asked for a lemon with this story, I present you all with a lemon! THIS IS MALEXMALE! If that isn't your thing, then TURN BACK NOW! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kidd took a few steps forward, pressing Killer's back to the door. He knew that he should have taken him to the bedroom, but his mind was a little too fuzzy to care. Besides, the blonde didn't really seem to mind.

The redhead leaned against his friend so that he could move his hands freely without worrying about Killer plummeting to the ground. He took the tanned cheeks in his pale hands, and kissed the smaller male before him. Almost immediately, Killer opened his mouth to taste Kidd. Lazily, the paler teen swirled his tongue around his friend's, enjoying the soft whimper it earned him.

When they pulled apart for air, Kidd began nipping at the blonde's neck. He sucked, licked, and bit his way down, until his lips met the shirt that was keeping him from his prize. With a small annoyed sound, he untangled Killer's legs from his hips, and placed him on the ground. Almost immediately, he wanted to put them back. But, that would be counterproductive right now.

The redhead sank to his knees, trailing calloused fingertips down the clothed torso before him. He unbuttoned the blouse-type shirt as he went down, and smiled when Killer shrugged it off, tossing it over his shoulder. When the blonde looked back down at him, Kidd noticed the small blush on his face.

A sultry grin spread over his face as the pale teen trailed his fingers over the rather well-defined muscles, which rippled under his touch. Killer let out a small mewl as the finger traveled further and further south, coming to rest above his belt. He felt himself harden at the sight.

Kidd kissed his friend's bellybutton, before looking up with rouge eyes, "Don't move, okay?" Killer nodded, and watched as the large, pale fingers quickly unbuttoned and wiggled the jeans down, along with the black boxers. His smile widened when his friend kicked them off to the side. The blonde's length sprang upwards, half-hard. Without hesitation, the redhead took the cock into his mouth, enjoying the strangled moan that hitched in his friend's throat.

Kidd ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of the pulsing and growing member, sucking gently. He couldn't help but smile when he felt strong fingers thread through his hair and pull gently. Killer whimpered softly, trying not to buck his hips into the hot cavern that was Kidd's mouth. He tried to pull Kidd off of him, but the pale teen was having none of that.

Placing strong hands on the tanned hips, the redhead began moving his head back and forth, sucking rather harshly. He grazed his teeth gently across the member when he pulled back, earning a delightful gasp from the man above him. He noticed how the tanned legs were beginning to tremble before him. He pulled back to the head, digging his tongue into the slit.

"Nnagh!" Killer gasped, pulling desperately on the red locks between his fingers. He didn't want to cum just yet, not without feeling what Kidd could really offer.

He pulled off of the member, let go of his friend's hips, and watched as the blonde slid down to the floor in front of him. "Yes?" the pale teen asked with a smile.

"I….in…side," Killer panted, spreading his legs to get his point across. He whined softly, with his face flushing at the wanton noises he was producing.

Kidd quickly peeled off his shirt, tossing it somewhere to his left. He unzipped his own jeans, and slid them down just enough for his engorged length to spill out. The blonde couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of what he had only dreamed about before. It was…much _larger_ than what he had dreamed, though.

The pale teen slipped three fingers into his mouth, making sure that they were thoroughly wet before pulling them out. He dragged his fingers down Killer's torso, smiling at the sounds the blonde made. He leaned in and kissed his friend, as he circled a finger around the smaller male's entrance. When he felt the muscles loosen, Kidd gently pressed his finger inside, wriggling it around so that the muscles would loosen.

Killer felt a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly painful. He pulled away from Kidd, gulping in large amounts of air. He forced himself to relax, so that his friend could stretch him properly. The redhead tried to distract his soon-to-be lover as he inserted another finger. At this, Killer made a little whimpering noise, and bit his lip.

"I know," Kidd whispered softly, nipping at the smaller male's neck. "Try and relax." After he felt Killer relax even more, he then inserted the third finger, wriggling them around. At this, Killer's hands formed into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms.

After a bit, the pale fingers were removed, and the blonde whined at the loss. Kidd pulled his friend's arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Hang on to me."

The blonde nodded, burying his face in the crook of the redhead's neck. Slowly, Kidd lined himself up, and entered the smaller man slowly. He licked and nipped at Killer's ear and neck, trying to distract his friend from the pain. When she was fully sheathed inside the blonde, he stopped moving.

Killer was panting rather harshly, licking at Kidd's neck, earning a deep growl that was born in the pale chest. The noise traveled right down to the blonde's pulsating cock, causing it to leak pre-cum.

"P-please…move," he gasped, rotating his hips into the larger teen's.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Kidd whispered, before pulling out to the head and then slamming back in viciously with no hesitation. The feral scream that tore itself from Killer's throat pleased the redhead to no end – it also told him that he had found the blonde's prostate. It spurred him on, and when he felt the blonde dig his nails into his pale shoulders and meet his thrusts, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kidd pounded ruthlessly into his friend, aiming for that same spot over and over, making the door behind him shudder with the force. The groans, gasps, and moans that both of them made sounded like the most wonderful symphony that either of them had ever heard.

As Killer's screams and moans became louder, and his nails digging further into the pale shoulders, Kidd reached down between them to gather the blonde's weeping cock in his hand. He pumped the blonde in time with his insane thrusts, and smiled whenever he felt – and heard - Killer reach completion, the sticky substance shooting upwards to stick to both of their stomachs and chests. After a few more thrusts into that tight heat, Kidd came deep within the blonde, burying himself deep within.

After a few minutes, the redhead pulled out of Killer, frowning slightly whenever the action was met with a whimper. He softly kissed his friend, running his fingers through the sweat-dampened hair.

"Are you alright?" Kidd asked softly.

"More than okay," the blonde smiled, kissing his lover again.

With a gentleness that only Killer knew the pale teen possessed, Kidd scooped the blonde up into his arms, before standing and walking to the bedroom. He ignored all of the discarded clothing on the floor as he nudged open the door. Before he could even set Killer on the king-sized bed, he had fallen asleep.

The redhead went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and ran a washcloth under warm water. He wrung it out, before stepping back into the room to clean his lover up. After that was done, he cleaned himself up, before tossing the damp cloth into the laundry hamper. He shimmied out of his jeans, before he climbed into bed next to Killer, snuggling next to the blonde after covering them both with the duvet.

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend and kissing the top of the blonde head before falling asleep.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! The last few paragraphs were a little rushed, because I was hiding from my mother, but it is done! Please, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
